Hyrule University
by Rina Hagura
Summary: What if Link was not just a name, but an inherited title? What if the Link we knew today could have been anyone chosen by the gods? Join Aliah and her friends as they go through school life, through classes to be chosen for their roles in the world. Who will be Link? Only the head master knows for sure. All of these characters are OC Save a few.
1. Big school! Aliah comes to Hyrule

Through the ages, many heroes have arisen to save the kingdom of hyrule from peril. His name was always Link, and through most of the ages and wars, he was but a boy, barely of age if at all. He was gifted by the goddesses, and saved the land, and many others like it, from problems, over and over again. Now, a school has risen, to train young prospective heroes in the way of the sword, in hopes that one day, another Link may rise, to marry Zelda and father a whole new era of Hyrule. This is the story of that Academy, and the true Link. What lies the one known as the true Link? And who is the true Link?

Aliah stepped through the large gate, a smile upon her lips. Several months of travel, three to be exact, to get from her home country of Ysel to train at the fabled Hyrule Academy. For two hundred years, this school had stood strong. The campus of the school was vast, a separate part of the kingdom, and almost the same size as the kingdom itself. There were seven main parts, each after a major sage, each one vastly different, the seventh being the center part, modeled after a castle, this is the main campus area, where the tests are taken, and the freshman roam. Within the other sections, replicas of the challenges the heroes might face rested, guarded by the class Sages, or sages in training. Aliah knew she couldn't become a Link, that was a Hylian male role only, but she hoped to train to become stronger. With deep red hair, bound in a low, loosely bound ponytail at the base of her neck, and olive toned skin, she could almost pass for a Gerudo thief, had she not had deep blue eyes, the color of ice. She wore the common garb of women in her country: tanned pants, loose and baggy, but bound to her ankles; Black strip of fabric wrapped around her chest to restrict the movement of her breasts; black plain shoes; and a white head wrap to keep her head cool. With a bag over one shoulder, she stepped through the large, golden gates of Hyurle Academy with a grin. A boisterous laugh came from her lips as she remembered her mother's reaction.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"_You are doing WHAT!?" Her mother had exclaimed._

"_Relax Mother, I'm going to Hyrule Academy in Hyrule." Aliah had explained, while lounging in her chair. Her mother had almost dropped her dish in the basin again._

"_why on earth would you want to go to that fancy academy? We cannot afford it!"_

"_Relax, mother, I have a system to get there and get into the academy. They've agreed to allow me to go there as long as I work part time in the school."_

"_Young lady, you are not going to an academy so full of ruffians!"_

~~~~present time~~~~

"Ruffians my ass, we're the ruffians." Aliah muttered to herself. Gazing upon the large castle, she began to walk forwards towards the school signs. There was a sign that said. "ADMISSIONS" along with an arrow pointing towards a small temple like building. The school building's structure was large, as big as Hyrule castle itself, and the grounds were beautiful in the central area, clean, cut grass, stone walkways, iron lanterns hanging in the air, Aliah couldn't help but marvel at the beauty. Her own hometown was falling apart, old, and decrepit, all the houses were falling apart and dilapidated, nothing compared to the beautiful stone buildings the school was infamous for. She walked slowly over to the admissions building and stepped through the large wooden door. There, behind a large wooden desk was an older woman.

"Yes? Hello." She said, smiling.

"Hello, the name's Aliah of Yselia?" Aliah said, looking around the office.

"Aliah, Aliah..." The old woman said, opening up a drawer in her desk and thumbing through the files.

Aliah looked around the area, stopping at a book shelf with a painting on it. In the painting, two young women sat next to each other, one short and one tall. "hunh, twins." she said simply, looking at the picture. "hey who are these two women? the tall one and short one in this picture here." Aliah asked the old lady behind the desk.

"Oh? that old silly painting is one my father did of me and my twin sister." The old lady replied, moving to another drawer to look through the files.

Aliah set down the painting and moved on, gazing upon the many paintings in the room, some were of tall, regal looking men, others of animals, like a giant boar and some kind of walking pig thing. "A boar?" she asked, looking at the picture of the giant pig.

"Ah, yes. Aliah of Ysel the country, hello!"The old woman said, pulling a file from the drawer, "my name is Impazzi, a descendant of the great Impa. We are glad to have you at our school. Here, at Hyrule Academy, we believe that neither age, nor gender, nor garb or race should dictate greatness, only what you do with it." Impazzo held up a small stack of papers and handed them to Aliah. "This has your freshman schedule, and the few rules about Hyrule Academy you should know. The freshmen are now making their way down to the grand colliseum where you will be given your first speech

by your superiors. And it is where you will be assigned your dorm. Go on, make your way down now, and have a lovely year here. I expect great things from you." The old woman smiled and looked at Aliah with a stunningly intuitive gaze. Aliah took the papers and nodded before backing out and walking out of the door. As she was walking, she bumped into something, and several papers went flying.

"Whoa there!" She exclaimed, looking at the small male on the floor. "sorry, didn't see you there little dude!"

"It's alright, nobody ever does." He said, standing up. He then began to gather all of his papers. Aliah leaned down and started to help him.

"My name is Aliah, what's your's little guy?"

"I am Rink, and I'm not little, for your information, I'm 18 years old."

"No way!" Aliah exclaimed, jumping back, "I'm 17 and I'm probably double your size!"

"I know, I know." Rink said before scurrying off.

"oh shit! Colliseum!" Aliah exclaimed, before running towards the large building.

She made her way into the large colliseum, eyes wide, mouth gaping at the sight of the building. It was about the size of her country's castle, which was a mere mansion in comparison. "oh boy!" she exclaimed before making her way through the crowds to find a seat.

"hey, you can sit here," A guy's voice said from behind Aliah. She turned to see a guy, taller than her, with feathered black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Ah, thanks dude." Aliah said, plopping down.

"So, what are you, Gerudo?" he asked, looking up and down at her. He took the seat next to her. His clothing was a white shirt, buttons running up one half, of the top, the first two or three were unbuttoned, revealing a perfectly toned chest. He wore black pants, skin tight to show off his nicely toned legs too. He smiled, exposing perfectly white teeth. Like most Hylian males, he wore a ring in one of his pointed ears. First impression of him: Too damn flashy. "Name's Valkyrie. Yes, like a winged woman. No, I am not secretly a woman. You can call me Val or come up with something."

"I'm not a Gerudo, I'm a foreigner, from Ysel. My name is Aliahana, but everybody calls me Aliah." Aliah replied, looking around the coliseum. It held more than a thousand students, all eagerly chattering away like birdies. No wonder it could, the whole structure was made of metal, iron as far the colors were, so she deduced. In the center of the coliseum was a large round stage, where people could fight. This stage was big enough to hold her entire hometown populace and everyone would have enough room to sit down comfortably. Aliah didn't want to seem awestruck, but this whole school was chock full of money. She then frowned slightly, the wealth of this nation was vast, and they were wasting it on flashy things like big buildings and coliseums. She was going to say more but a loud drum sounded.

"**When the earth began, there was nothing but chaos and fire. The ****three goddesses, Din, Farore and ****Nayru****, descended from a Distant Nebula and began creation of what would become the world. Din cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore produced all life forms who would uphold the law.**

"**With their work completed the Golden Goddesses ascended to the heavens, and the mythical Triforce, an object capable of granting any wish, was hidden in the Sacred Realm, waiting for someone to find it and bring complete prosperity or ultimate destruction to the world. Seeking this power, the interlopers used the powers known as the fused shadows to take control of Hyrule. The goddesses created the sages, to combat this evil, and forced the evil beings into the twilight realm. A hundred years later, a twilight being named Zant tried to take over Hyrule, using Gannondorf as his god. He too, failed. Each and every time someone attempted to rule Hyrule, other than the true royal family, a hero, always named Link stepped up to take his place. This school was founded on the hopes that a true Link would be found once more." **A woman's voice boomed through the Coliseum. Aliah turned and looked at the woman. She looked just like Impazzi, but taller, much taller than her. Her twin. A tube was attached to one end, which connected to the many different bronze tubes to carry her voice. **"****we here at Hyrule academy hope to see bright, shining faces and hope that all of you will achieve greatness in your endeavours. Now, all of you proceed to the different lines, there should be a letter on the top of your schedules, proceed to the booth with your letter. And may the goddesses bless you with their favor!"**

"I guess I'll see you around then, Val. We're bound to have some classes together." Aliah said, before standing up. "At the very least, we can meal together." She then looked at her schedule, written entirely in Hyrulean, of course,and looked at the letter. "uhm... Which letter is this?" She asked Val.

"That is P. You can understand our language but can't read it?" He said with a laugh. He looked at his own page. "Hey, same letter. I'll guide you to the line." He took her hand to pull her along the crowd. Aliah jerked her hand away and looked at him.

"Hold on there Cassanova, I just met you. Don't be breaking the wall of personal space. Just take me to the line." She said, before pointing.

He gave Aliah a soft chuckle, "Slow down Duchess, I just didn't want you to get lost." Val said, before holding up his hands and guiding her to the line. "this is it." He said.

She then stood in the line, behind him when someone about half her height stumbled face first into her bound chest.

"Sorry, Sorry..." came the soft high pitched voice.  
"Oh, little dude! Erm, Rink? Wassup?" Aliah exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Aliah. Just making my way to the P line, I can't see the letters..."

"This is the P line little guy." Val said, smiling. "come on and join us little bro."

"Oh, okay thanks. But my name is Rink." Rink said, a little hostility in his voice.

"Ah, Rink. Cool name, almost sounds like Link." Val said with a laugh. "Come on, I'll show you to the P."

With a few minutes passed Aliah had made it to the front of the P line.

"Good evening miss. Here is your dorm information, and the voucher for your meals. Also, you are the foreign one, yes? The Gerudo looking one? Here is your payment information and the jobs you will be working. Please report to principal Impazzo before you get settled into your dorm room." The woman said. "I am your counselor, Nabu, a Gerudo descendant."

"Thank you." Aliah said, before walking away. She looked around for a few minutes for either of her new found friends. When she didn't spot them, she moved on, shrugging it off. "oh well, flashy boy probably found some pair of legs to chase."

She stumbled into the principal's office eventually, where a tall, regal looking woman stood in front of a window, her back turned. "It took you a long time, Miss Aliahanna. It is to be expected of someone who can't read our language." The woman turned to face Aliah. While she had the same face as Impazzo, she help nothing else in common with her twin. "Do you really want to live and learn at this foreign academy?"

"Yes, Ma'am, with every fiber of my being, I want to learn to be a good hero." Aliah said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I see, and you will have to work extra hard, due to the fact you cannot technically read or write. While most of the professors know of your handicap, most of them won't be so... Sympathetic of it. Can you really deal with that challenge?" The woman said, her eyebrow lifting as she spoke.

"Ma'am, I can deal with anything this academy throws at me. I have made a few friends so far that can help me, as for my tuition, I will try my best to work off my debt to you." Aliah said honestly. And she meant it, she would do anything for this school that was so kind to allow her to escape her own doomed country.

"Don't worry of your tuition. You have enough on your hands, you do not need to be troubled with such problems as working. However, you do indeed have certain obligations to me. As long as you study and work hard, you will always be welcome at this academy. In order to keep diplomatic negotiations with Ysel alive, we have allowed you here. Note this: No spies are allowed in our school, and as such, your letters home will be heavily surveilanced, and you will be unallowed to go outside of the academy borders. Also, these dorms are not gender separated, so you may end up staying with a young man. Please do try to keep your hands to yourself, I know how lower world countries can be... Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Impazzo said, giving Aliah a cold look. Aliah had to stop herself from gasping, her, a spy? Whatever. What made Aliah began to tremble though, was the sneer the older woman

"Yes ma'am perfectly clear." Aliah stood up.

"you are dismissed, you will report to me first thing tomorrow. And do try to wear something more... Civilized." Aliah walked out the door before gritting her teeth. _What a fucking bitch! Oh the god awful things the boys back home would do to that stuck up old crone! _Aliah thought to herself.

After an hour of wandering around the castle, attempting to find her dorm, she had finally found it, thanks to several different people giving her instructions. The dorm was a few feet into the courtyard, and a tall, white building with ivy growing on one side. The large doors were golden, but closer inspection could reveal they were actually wood, and painted gold. "Wow, I'm staying here?" She asked herself before opening the door and going in.

"WELCOME!" Came a peppy voice. "My name is Serias, I'm the dorm matron. Welcome welcome welcome!" The peppy blonde haired girl said. She was shorter than Aliah, and twice as bouncy. She then stopped and looked at Aliah. "Ew, you're like a gerudo or something right? Your room is 344. Go away before someone sees your ugly tanned skin."

"Excuse me!?" Aliah exclaimed, she raised her fist. "you want to talk about ugly skin huh? I'll hit you hard enough that not even your mother will love your hideous face!"

"Ladies! You wouldn't happen to be picking on my best friend here," Valkyrie came out of no where and wrapped an arm around Aliah.

"Oh em gee! Vallie is a friend of your's Gerudo girl? Why didn't you like say so in the first place! Go on to your room!" Serias said, giggling.

"so, what's your room number?" Valkyrie asked.

"334." Aliah answered, blinking as the smell of freshly burnt wood came from him. It wasn't an unpleasent smell, more warm, and soft than anything else.

"What a coincidence! That's next to my room! Come on." He led her through the white halls, covered in paintings and signs, to a room marked with strange letters.

"Don't think I owe you anything. And I'm not your best friend." Aliah said, opening her door and slamming it shut before he could respond.

Her room was amazing! It was almost the size of her whole house! The walls were a dark blue, with the top half being painted like the night sky. The carpet was white, like sand at night. On opposite sides of the room, mirrored from one another, was two beds, two desks and two closets and dressers. One side was already inhabited, covered in knicknacks from what looked like a forest. The other side was understandably bare.

"Ah, hello there, you must be Aliah! My name is Ana, I hope we can be good friends!" The female said, falling from her bed in an attempt to get up and greet Aliah. "my name is Sari, I hope to be a forest sage."

"oh no need to get out of bed! I'm okay right here." Aliah said. "I hope we can be good friends too." Little did Aliah know, that some friendships last through many lives, Sari and Her's being one of them.


	2. The tournament is here! Aliah's surprise

_**Hey lovelies! **_

_**Sorry for no details on the tourney, and the delay, I promise to do better in the future!**_

_**- Rina**_

* * *

"_oh no need to get out of bed! I'm okay right here." Aliah said. "i hope we can be good friends too." Little did Aliah know, that some friendships last through many lives, Sari and Her's being one of them._

~~~~Present day~~~~

"Hey. Aliah! Time to get up!" A high pitched voice exclaimed. Aliah's eyes slowly lift upwards, to allow her to gaze upon a glowing ball of white.

"holy mother of god!" Aliah shouted, jumping out of her bed. The covers dropped off her body, showing her borrowed nightgown. "What in the hell is that!?"

"Relax, Aliah. I'm your guidance fairy. My name is Lavi. I will be your navigation and guidance fairy through your first year at Hyrule University." The glowing ball said.

"Oh.. I heard Hylians can have fairies... Oh boy don't scare me like that."

"Come on, Aliah, time to go meet the principal. Come on!" The ball said in a high pitched voice. Aliah grumbled and rolled out of the bed onto the floor.

Aliah stood at the large principal's door, in borrowed clothing. Courtesy of Sari (or Ana, Aliah wasn't sure which one her name really was), Aliah had on a blue tunic and a pair of white tights. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, where Impazzi was waiting.

"Good afternoon Miss Aliah. I suspect your sleep went well?" She asked, turning to look at Aliah.

"Just fine, Ma'am." Aliah said, moving to sit on the couch.

"Listen, that young man, Valkyrie? Stay away from him. This is an order from me." Aliah's jaw nearly dropped, before the anger rose through her. How dare she!

Aliah slammed her fists on the table, shivering with anger. "What?! Because I'm a Yselian, right? Holy shit your entire school has something against foreingers. First Serias and now You?! Look, I will hang out with whoever I want, wear what I want and I will excel through this school! Just you fucking watch you evil old crone! I will kick everyone else's ass!"

Impazzi remained clam, her hands clasped behind her back, head held high as if she had not heard a word but the corner of her lips perked up into a smirk. "I will take you up on that. If you manage to score all high marks in every class, I will not only waive your tuition, I will also personally teach you the lost artes of the Shikah." She said. "Your classes begin next week. I hope you will be slightly fluent in Hylian by then. You are dismissed."

Aliah gasped at the coldness of the woman before grinning. "You got it you old bitch, just watch me excel." Aliah then left the office, stomping down the hall. Her stomping continued until she managed to reach her dorm room.

"Did you have to use such bad words?" Lavi asked, fluttering by Aliah's head.

"shut it, you little glow ball, before I pull you into a glass container and turn you into a lantern. Listen, we don't have your kind in Ysel, so you're of no real use to me." Aliah said, glaring at the fairy.

"Well, I have been assigned to you, so I will indeed be useful to you." Lavi fluttered around Aliah's noggin before flashing a few times. She then flittered upwards and took a seat in Aliah's hair. "This braid makes a really nice bed. I'm going to sleep till you need me."

Aliah pushed through her dorm door and stomped up to her room, grinding her teeth the whole time. She almost didn't even notice Val standing at her dorm room door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Little Gerudo girl, where are you going?"

"I"M NOT A GERUDO!" Aliah shrieked before she noticed who it was.

"Oh boy, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed today, what's up?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was going to see if we could go get something to eat. You know, at the on campus cafe."

"I can't afford it, I had to borrow these clothes." Aliah said before pushing her door open. She peeked inside, Sari nowhere to be found. "you wanna come in?" She asked, sighing.

"I'd love to," Val said, following her into the room, looking around. "wow, a babe's room hm? I guess your roommate lives here too." He chuckled at the room, simplistic, on one, side, and completely forest themed on the other. "so, what did you invite me in her- whoa whoa!" He exclaimed, shaking his hands and turning away as Aliah pulled off her tunic and dropped her leggings. "Don't just strip randomly, a guy can get naughty ideas!"

"What if I want you to be naughty?" Aliah said, wrapping her chest with the black cloth. She slipped on the cream colored pants and tied them around her ankles.

"oh? Never figured you for the type."

"you're right. I'm not the type. I was kidding." Aliah said with a chuckle.

"Oh, damn it. Got my hopes up." Val said with a smile. "Shall we head to the cafe?" He held out his arm to her. She linked her arm through his.

"Only if you pay, dude, be warned, I have a hefty appetite." Aliah said.

"Thank goddesses I have a hefty wallet, you just eat up and I'll pay."

~~~At the cafe~~~

Val was sitting at the cafe table, eye twitching slightly. On the table, three large plates had already been piled on top of each other, with a fourth right after. "okay, you do have a hefty appetite." He said.

Aliah stopped eating and looked at him, before burping.

"Delicious! Thank you for the meal!" Aliah said, clapping her hands together.

"No problem, you don't eat much, do you?"

"Back in Ysel, the resources are dwindling down to almost nothing, because it's really hard to farm. My purpose in coming here is be a hero, so I can get rich and bring prosperity to my land. And you? Why do you want to be a hero?" Aliah asked, turning her bright colored eyes onto Valkyrie.

"Well, because it's what all young boys want. I want to go back home to Kakariko village and tell everyone how successful I was, I want to save the damsel in distress, and I want to make my father see how worthy I am." He answered honestly. He then smiled at her. "Are you done? Because I am dying to stretch my feet."

"yeah, I'm good. But I don't know any places to hang."

"Oh! I know a great spot! We can watch people set up for the tournament!"

"tournament?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a foreigner. Every year, the school holds a beginning of the year tournament, to decide which of the areas we will study. Then, after the tourney, we spend the first year in the center, to do general educations about our area. After the first year, we go to the section that is in our expertise and we study the more advanced techniques and things there. After that, we go do our work." Val explained as the walked up a small stone path with a few lantern posts.

"Wow, that's kinda complicated. All this to protect the kingdom?"

"Hey, when it comes to Hyrule, there is a tendency for evil to take over. This way, there is a better chance of it not coming to ruin." Val said, chuckling at her question. "To a foreigner, Hyrule seems strong. But, it usually ends up falling apart."

"and yet, there is always a hero to save the world. How lucky." Aliah said as she sat down on the bench, leaning back. "whoa, look at that moon!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, this view is beautiful. It's my favorite in the whole can't see much, thought because it's daylight. But at night, it's so beautiful. Val said, smiling softly. He sat down on the bench next to her. "My old home used to have a view of the moon just like this one, before I moved I'd sit and just stare at the moon for hours. It was the only place that was quiet in my home."

"Oh, you're rich, right?"

Val started laughing, his head tilting back. "You're one silly girl, yes you could say that. My dad is a nobleman, from the Hyrule head knights. I'm the youngest of my 13 siblings, so it was never quiet in my house. My brother failed the Academy and my sister wanted to go instead, but she failed too. As a matter of fact, all 12 of my siblings failed and got kicked out. When my dad would get angry and start yelling, I'd run and hide on an old balcony in a storage room." He stared at the sky, smiling softly.

"Oh, I'm my mother's only living child."

"Only living child? You had others?"

"Yeah, two older brothers. They're gone now." Aliah replied, looking away. She didn't want to continue with the conversation. Valkyrie, who could sense her discomfort, wrapped an arm around her. "They died when I was little."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset. Oh my! Look!" He pointed towards the hill. On the flattened ground below, where the hill was over looking, people started moving around things in the coliseum. "Round one is to go through mini simulations, of what you might face and stuff. It's to determine the Links from the Sages. Then, the second part, the sages pass through more advanced trials. The third part is for Links only. One on One battles, with weapons supplied by the matrons of the coliseum. The headmistress then gives us letter grades to determine the ability we have to become Link."

"That... Sounds complicated." Aliah said, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically, it's a bunch of battles and obstacles, a big obstacle course."

"SWEET!" Aliah said, leaping off of the bench and heading towards the end of the hill. "Let's go right now!"

"Easy there, Little Gerudo girl, tournament isn't until tomorrow." Val said, waving his hands.

"Don't call me that, but okay, I can't wait to see what I can do." Aliah grinned before turning to look at Valkyrie. "I'll see you on the battlefield tomorrow!"

~~~~The next day, at the stadium~~~~

Aliah pushed through the crowd, looking for a friendly face. Valkyrie waved his arms, smiling widely. "Hey! Over here Little Gerudo!" Aliah pushed through to him, they were on the ground area around the large arena.

"So, if we're down here, who is watching?" She asked, "Who is that in the stands?"

"those are the other students, pardoned from their classes. This is also projected via magic through the kingdom," Val replied, smiling. "let's go, the line is over there."

"So, all we do is pass this stuff?" Aliah asked, blinking.

"Yeah, pretty much. The winner gets some kinda armor, I think it's a perfect replica of the hero's armor." Val answered, smiling. "I'll win this thing and become Link!" He thrust his fist up into the air and smiled.

Impazzi moved to the center, where a tower stood. "**Good evening students! Prospective heroes and sages, current novices, and visitors! I welcome you to the 40****th**** annual tournament. For 200 years, we have held this tournament to decide where our students' talents are best suited. As the headmistress of Hyrule Academy, I bid you welcome, and good fighting!" **She shouted over the magic tubes. "**We will call each student one by one into the course, however, it is a free for all. Help, or hinder your fellow students, through each course. Here are the rules: Rule 1) No killing each other, Rule 2) No outside weapons, only what the school has given you, Rule 3) Talents are allowed, including summoning talents, however, entropy and death hexes are not permitted. Any thing else is free game, Rule 4) You will be given 5 hit points on your back, once your hit points reach 0, you will be "Dead" proceed off the course then and to your nearest counselor who will give you your score. Those who do not die, will automatically become Links. You may now commence the annual Hero's tournament!"**

"See you in there, little gerudo!" Valkyrie shouted before leaping ahead, and running to his line. The lines went in slowly, with Aliah bouncing in anticipation.

Finally, it was her turn to run through, and the gates opened, showing the woodsy area.

"Wow, okay, forest." She said, looking around slightly. The call of birds could be heard, then something else. An ocarina. Aliah followed it, silently, alert to her surroundings. The ground began to shake and quiver, causing her to jump forwards. Good thing, the ground collapsed under her, revealing a spiked pit underneathe. "Oh boy... that would have been messy," The sound of the ocarina got louder as she walked, avoiding a few traps, here and there. However, the land was quiet mostly, not another student around. Then, Aliah saw the form of a little girl with green hair. She waved her arm and smiled before running off. "Wait! You shouldn't be here miss, there is a tournament!" Aliah called before chasing after the child. She followed the running little girl until she came to a large door, which she pushed open, revealing the firey pit of lava, as well as the dark volcanic ground. "Stage 2?" Aliah asked herself.

The child appeared next to her, giggling "go on, Link." She said before vanishing.

"That was... odd to say the least." Aliah said, before shrugging and walking through the door which closed behind her.

Most of the other areas occurred in the same manner, Aliah following another person, occasionally battling a student or monster, before coming to the final area, a white room. Several other students were there, some, covered in dirt, or mud.

"Oh boy, I made it." She said, wiping herself off. All the other students were male, and looked just as tired as she was.

"A gerudo? Whoa a chick?" One of the guys asked, looking at her.

"Have you seen a guy named Valkyrie? You know, Tall, dark hair, bright eyes, always perving on something, male or female?" Aliah asked, looking around.

"If you mean me, Little Gerudo. I'm here." Val said, coming in behind her. "you know, if you're here, it means you've passed the sage trials. All of them... Meaning, you're a Link. A FEMALE Link."

"And that means?"

"It means Hyrule history is about to be rewritten."


End file.
